When installed, electrical wiring may include bends to navigate about various obstacles and may be required to flex when routed between components that rotate relative to each other when mounted with hinges. For example, wiring installed in a vehicle may provide connections between components located in the vehicle doors and a central processor. This wiring may thus be required to bend regularly about the hinge as the vehicle doors are opened and closed.